Star Trek, Ann Adventures
by crazyone256
Summary: One shot series Once known as 'How do you know about us' VulcanBlood asked for more and here it is!
1. Chapter 1

**Co: Damn those plot bunnies. =_= Oh, well, I hope you enjoy this little thing called, idea from me and my sister fighting. =_=. I know I'm sad. XD Oh, If you want me to work on more one-shots on this, just tell me in the review or PM me.**

**Erik: Supper, do the disclaimer.**

**Co: Meanie. :P  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek the Original Series…or any Star Trek in that matter. :3**

**Warnings: Swearing, Craziness, the line 'I'm a doctor, not a…', and Oc's, and a bit of star war's again, I do not own. **

**Again, If you want more, you are going to A) Tell me in a review, or B) PM me for another one-shot. Even though it's highly illogical.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Ann's Pov…<em>

"I TOLD YOU WE HAVE TO AGREE ON SOMETHING BITCH!" My blond hair got in the way of my blue eyes. While I was wearing my black and white checkered pajama bottoms and a black tank top that said sweet heart, I yelled at my older sister, Katie. She had brown hair and eyes, and wearing a t-shirt that said, little miss sunshine and trigger sweet pants, which was getting on my last nerves. All over what to listen to, this is relatively sad.

"NO MUSIC AT ALL THEN!" She shouted back at me, taking You Tube of the screen of the computer. After a little more yelling, we finally calm down and did our chores. To pass the time we decided to come up with some suggestions if Cad Bane saw us just staring at him.

"I would kidnap him and sell him to some Star War's Mary-Sue's." I smirked when Katie said she would try to scare him. After we were done, Katie had to do homework.

"I wish I did not have any homework." She grumbled as I smiled.

"Ha, to bad for you," She looked at me with a murders face. "What, just saying."

"Can you help me with this?" Hey, do I look like I'm geometry?

"I'm a teen, not a miracle worker." When I said that, we heard something outside the back yard. When we looked, three people were out there, a man in blue, a man in yellow, and another man in blue. Even though, the last one had sharp ears. I recopies them from the show my dad watch, Star Trek.

"What do we do?"Katie asked. I really, really want to hug them, but now was not the time.

"We hid and prey they don't find us." I said simply as we hid under the sink. It was musty, foul, and stained with residue, but I don't think they would look for us here. We heard the sliding door open, then footsteps. We held our breaths, preying they did not find us.

"Where should we look captain?" A stern, calm voice asked. I felt like I could blush.

"Start with the room's, I want to know how in the 21st century, how people know about us." I think that was Captain James T. Kirk, while the other one was named Mr. Spock. I wonder who the other one is….

"I'm a doctor, not a detective." Ah, Leonard Bones Mccoy, the doctor of the_ Starfleet Enterprise_.

"Well Bones suck it up!" Kirk whispered loudly not aware that we were under the sink. We heard two pairs of footsteps left, but one did not. I felt like we were being watch threw the wood. When he finally left the area we silently let out our collective breaths. "WHERE THE HELL COULD TWO KIDS BE?" He finally yelled out in frustration. "THEY ARE TEENAGERS, HOW HARD IS IT?" I held my ears because of the loudness, but my sister did not seem to be effected. All three seem to regroup in the kitchen, I could not tell.

"Captain," Spock started, "I think they are right under our noses." Aw shit, I think he knows where we are.

"Why, one earth, do you think that Spock?" Mccoy asked in exasperation.

"Look under the sink and you will see." Shit, he DID know it the whole time.

"You really think two teenagers can fit under there?" Kirk asked, I prey he didn't believe Spock. I guess I didn't prey enough because he opens it anyway.

"…Hi…so how are you?" I said simply, not wanting to freak out.

"Good, now will you come out please?" We sighed, and tumbling out. Personally, I was glad because it reeked in there. I looked up to see Mccoy and Spock looking down on us. I slightly turn red, but looked at Kirk.

"So, were out…now what?"

"We have questions, and we want answers." Kirk said, looking at us sternly.

"Like what?" Katie asked, a little shyly. She was not use to people she did not know in our house.

"Like how you know what the _Enterprise _is and our crew?" He said, my simple answer was,

"Look it up on You Tube." He gave us a weird look. I sighed, knowing this was going to get us nowhere. "Liston, I just know what I know its call go goggle it." He rolled his eyes and looked at us.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen and Eighteen got a problem with that?" I gave him the look that said, '_Don't-fuck-with-me.'_

"No I do not, what are your names?" Personal info now, SUPER.

"Ann and Katie, now is that all or are you going to, oh I don't know, LEAVE?" Spock emotions did not change, but Mccoy and Kirk slightly wince at my volume of aggravation.

"We just wanted to know how you know about us." Mccoy, who seems just as aggravated as Kirk, said trying to calm and nice.

"Again, I blame the internet…but I also blame the T.V." I gave them a cat like smile, even though they did NOT seem amused. I sighed and went to the computer and pull up Goggle. I typed in '_Star Trek' _and show them there character profile.

"Fascinating this primitive species, in the twenty-first century, know so much about us." Spock said.I wanted to hit him on the head, but I did not dare…yet. "It's highly illogical though." That tears it.

"Who said the human race is logical?" I dared him, as he gave me a nasty look.

"Ok, thank you for answering our questions." Kirk said, as he tries to get Mccoy and Spock to leave, but came fruitless.

"Excuse me girl…"

"**Ann**, not **girl**." I gave him the same nasty look he gave me.

"Fine, **Ann**_, _all things can be explained logically…" But Katie cut him off.

"Don't you have to go SOMEWHERE?" She gave me a look, but I looked at Spock intensely. There is no way in hell I am letting this Vulcan get the best of me.

"My sister is right, so will you PLEASE go." I said rather rudely to Spock. Kirk rolled his eyes, and tries to get Spock to move, but he just continued what he was saying.

"As I said all things can be explain logically and scientifically..." He pushed my buttons, and I was going to get him.

"Well excuse me, if the human race in this time is not as 'SCIENTIFIC' as you are." That's when we heard a car pull up our drive way. "Now will you please leave before my parents have an amorism?" They all agreed, even Spock who though it was 'logical' and got beam up by the Enterprise.

"Do you think we see them again?" Katie asked, before our parents came through the door?

"I think so, even so it's highly illogical." I, swear I heard Spock yelling at me. Eh, fascinating day, a thing to tell at school tomorrow.


	2. Ready for round two?

**Co: You know what; I am just going to start a one-shot or two-shot craziness story. A different theme every chapter or two, depends on how I am feeling. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek the Original Series…or any Star Trek in that matter. :3**

**Warnings: Swearing, Craziness, the line 'I'm a doctor, not a…', and Oc's, and a bit of star war's again, I do not own. **

**NOTE: I can TRY to write things what Chekov says, but it's hard. -.-**

* * *

><p><em>Ann'sPov…<em>

I growled at my alarm clock, fall out of the bed, and got up to take a shower. How I hated Monday's. When I got out of the shower, got dry, and get dress I smelled coffee. I was in my plain, over sized black t-shirt, blue jeans, and my black boots. I quickly got a thermos and filled it up with coffee with French Vanilla creamer. Katie warm up the car, seeing it was her turn to dive this week, and soon after we headed off to school. When I drop my stuff off at first block, French, and I headed off to the hall way to the up and left to my class room. That is where I saw my two first best friends since kindergarten, Jane and Kat. "Hey guys,"

"Hey Ann, hey I hear we have a sub in Science, Gym, and Health. They all seem to be all your teachers."Jane said as I sighed, knowing Sub's plus my classes, equal disaster.

"Here comes one of them now." Kat who nearly swoon, when I turn I saw a face I thought I never see again, manly the captain of the _Enterprise_, James T. Kirk. I was dead and they did not know it.

"Wow what a hunk," Jane swoon, I just rolled my eyes, praying that he would come over here. I was the total opposite of her, I wanted him to LEAVE. I then I remember that we were in the hall way to the gym, shit.

"Hello girls, I'm Mr. Kirk, or Jim if you please… excuse me, you seem familiar…do I know you?" Kirk said, as he came this way, stopping at me.

"I HIGHLY drought it," But Kat jab my side, "What?"

"Ann be polite." His eyes widen in recognition.

"Now I remember you," I thought shit to myself. "You're that girl who talked back to my friend!" That is when Kat jab my side, again.

"What did I do?"

"You know him, WHY HAVE NOT TOLD US?" Kat and Jane seem too shouted together.

"I just meet him on Sunday; do you really expect me to tell you every detail of ever guy I meet?" Kirk chuckled at my misfortune.

"Yes, beside, you never had a boyfriend in your LIFE!" Kat exasperated, Kirk found this amusing.

"Two of the other secondary teachers are my friends." My blood went cold, while my friends squeal with delight. Probably wondering if they were at cute as him, then his 'friends' came. "Hey guys, this is Mr. Spock and Mr. Mccoy. These three are Kat, Jane, and I think you both know Ann." Spock glares at me as I glare at him.

"Ann, why did you not tell us of…?" Kat started, but I literally started sulking away. "DON'T YOU WALK AWAY, YOU HAVE TO FACE THEM LATER IN THE DAY AND WE BOTH HAVE SCIENCE TOGTHER!" I nearly froze up, but kept on walking. I could still feel Spock's glare on my skin as I turn the corner.

* * *

><p>French class went through without trouble; it was Health class that scares me. I have to deal with Mccoy for an hour and a half. When I walk into the class room, I was lucky not the only one there, but no Mccoy. I quickly took my seat, to hide from Mccoy. When he did come in, half of the room was full and I was hidden in the back. He took roll call, knowing I will be discovered. "White, Ann," I raised my hand. He smirked but continues on with the lesson. It was a loud one, but he was about to call them down. I took notes as I usually do, but when the bell rang for lunch he called me to hang back a bit. "Yes sir?"<p>

"I wanted to ask how why have you not move up to the advance class in health? Your performance is excellent and you know what you're doing."

"I don't know, I kind of like this class." I respond he just nodded.

"Very well then, oh neither me nor Jim are going to bother you much, it's Spock who will give you the most trouble." I sighed. This was just not my day. "Well speak of the devil, hello Spock." I quickly turn to see Spock in his full glory. Now that's just fucking spiffy.

"Hello Mccoy," He said, looking at me. "I had no idea that she was in this class."

"OH, really," I said sarcastically. "Are you ready for round TWO _monsieur_?" He gives me the evil look. I smirked, knowing this will be fun.

"Are you making fun of me _mademoiselle_?"

"Now, now let's not get to angry…" Mccoy tried to calm the usually calm Vulcan down.

"Yea, beside I have to eat, I'm hungry…" I looked at the bucket of KFC on Mccoy's desk and stole a fry chicken.

"Hey, that's MY fried Chicken!" He looked at me; I just shrugged and left the room, leaving Mccoy with one less fry chicken, and an aggravated Spock. Soon after I walked out of the class room, I saw my sister.

"Hey sis, I am going to go with Ryan to hang out with him for an hour, so you will be driving home by yourself, ok?" I just nodded. "Where, on earth, did you get the fry chicken?"

"For me to know and you to find out," I said leaving my sister gaping at me.

* * *

><p>Gym went without trouble; Jim was able to spare me. He probably knew what happened during lunch. The only bad thing was that we were playing dodge ball, I was able to get out of the way of some of them, manly people get into too game, that they throw it hard. I nailed some people, but grateful that I did not hit them too hard. When I got hit, which will leave a bruise in the morning; I went to sit down in the bleachers, near Kirk, SUPER. "I heard that you stole Mccoy's fry chicken." He smirked, me wincing.<p>

"It was only one, so with that said, you heard about Spock?" To my dismay, he nodded.

"Yea, I think he will get you in your next class" I sighed, I usually talk to my teachers, so nobody asked what we were talking about.

"Science is my favorite class, but the class get's extremely loud and misbehaved when we get a sub." He just smiled weakly, knowing I was doomed.

"How bad," I looked at him. "Worse than, Bones classes," I just nodded as he shiver. "Then I wish Spock luck."

"He will need it; most likely I will fall asleep half way of all the yelling and when people get send out."

Ah, science, great but today was going to be horrible. When I walked in I saw Mr. Spock at the desk, working on paperwork. I quietly went to my desk hopping I would not get his attention, but boy was I wrong. "Miss. White, come here please." I literally froze in place. I turn to see Spock looking right at me. I came over there, not knowing what will happen.

"Now Miss. White,"

"Ann, not Miss. It makes me feel old." I said, I really do when people call me miss. He just looked at me.

"Now, Ann, I want you to answer some of my question's at the end of class." I just nodded, scared out of my wit's. I turn to go back to my desk when I got tackled by Kat.

"I KNEW that you come here early, you always DO!" I HAVE to start coming later, because Spock seem to raise his eye brown slightly at this new information.

"That's nice, now will you please get off me, I'm suffocating!" I almost screamed, but held it back. I didn't want to draw attention to myself.

"Oh yea, I forgot." She said, getting off me. I took a nice breath of air. She helped me up and we sat at our desk. Soon after, the rest of the class filed in. As I predicted, I fell asleep half-way through class while Spock was sending another kid out, the fifth one I think. I woke up at the end of the school bell. I was happy to see Kat still here, but only five students were left, (which included me and Kat) terrified that they would get send out as well. Kat was already out the door with the other five, but got my stuff together. I see Spock heading my way, as Mccoy and Kirk came in here.

"What are you doing gentlemen?" I asked cheekily as Kirk rolled his eyes.

"We just have three more questions for you, starting with Bones." Oh, great an order thing.

"Thank you Captain," here we go, "I notes that you are well trained in your classes, and stay calm threw the whole time, how is that?" Well…I did not see that coming. Even though I did not like the word trained. It makes me feel like a dog.

"I have been with some of these people for three years and some are even more annoying than the last. Plus when you have a babysitting job over the weekends and Friday's its quite easy." Kirk just nodded and signal Spock to speak.

"I looked into your records," he looked at my school records? WHAT IS THIS SCHOOL DOING? "It seems that you have a clean record, which is quiet hard to do, so with this education system, how are you even able to LEARN?" That…is a very good question.

"Good teachers, its most of the students that are horrible." I said getting my thermos and filled the cup part of it with coffee.

"Small talk eh, now here is my question," I took a sip, "Will you become a junior officer in the _Enterprise_?" I chocked on my coffee.

"What did you say? Become a junior officer, you're joking right?" He shock he head.

"I am not," Spock gave him a half look of disbelieve, as Mccoy was just out right laughing his ass off. "The Admiral told me that I could find one junior officer in the twenty-first contrary, that we could train him/her without his consent and after two years that he would see if he/she is good enough for two more." I looked at him like he was crazy.

"I…I need to think this over." I said grabbing my stuff, "I will inform you on it as soon as I can." I was about to walk out the door when he told me I have a week and that he will tell my parents about this in person today.

* * *

><p>I climb into the car and headed straight home. My mom and dad took notes me out of zone, when the doorbell rang. My heart race, I stayed in my room though, not daring to come out. That's when my mom came in.<p>

"Ann, is it true that…?"I just nodded. "And you have a week to think it over?" I nodded again, holding my breath in despair. I wanted to stay with my family, but I wanted to go…but…my friends, my cousin's, my family…I wanted to bang my head as hard as I could on the wall. I heard my dad and Kirk talking. My mom sat on my bed next to me, stroking my hair. I heard Kirk and my dad come in. I softly bit my lip, not knowing what to say.

"I am sorry to let you know so suddenly," Kirk said apologetically, "But you might be good for the crew."

"It's ok, I want to go, but…my family, friends, my cousins…" He nodded in understanding.

"It's hard, I know. I could extend it another week so you can have two weeks." He said trying to give me another chance to change my mind. I did not know what to do, my head said stay, but my heart said to go.

"I…don't know…my head said stay and be with my family, while my heart say go, you need to go for what I wanted and later I could still see them…" I started, "I usually listen to what I know what I want…but I just don't know anymore…I just want some sleep to clear my mind a bit." All three adults nodded and came out of the room. I lied down and let sleep take over me, as it just turn three fifty.

* * *

><p><strong>Dream…<strong>

**I was in a room that was bright as the sun, but white as snow. I turn to see two people, two people that were me. "**_**The left is your mind, and the right is your heart." **_**Said a voice, I turn everywhere to see who it was**, **but it was just me and the other two that look like me, but nether spoke. **

"**Who's…who's there?" I asked in a shaky voice. **

"_**I am your muss Erik, I will help you threw what you will chose."**_** I knew he was real, TOLD YOU KATIE! **

"**So do you have any idea, I need help!" I hear the voice chuckled.**

"_**I would choose what is new to you. When you see your family, if you chose the left, they could be over protective of you again, but choose the right, they would be inside your heart. It's the adventure you seek, is it not?" **_**I ponder over it a bit, it's true that I want to want to go adventuring, and I don't want my parents to freak out…but Erik is right, no matter what they are always with me. **

"**Thanks Erik, I think I know which one to choose now." I smiled. **

"_**I will give you advice threw out your journey, in till next time Ann." **_

"**In till next time Erik." I said, as I headed to the door on the right.**

**End Dream…**

* * *

><p>I woke up to hear the frantic cry's of my friends, and Jim trying to calm them down. I looked at my clock as it said four twenty. I was asleep for nearly thirty minutes! I wonder how long Jim try to calm them down was. "ANN CAN'T JUST MAKE A BIG CHOSE IN JUST A WEEK!" Jane yelled<p>

"I did say I extended it to two weeks!" I came out to see them in the kitchen with his hands raised in defense.

"I DON'T CARE…Oh Ann, you're awake." Kat said, as she finally notes me. They all turn to look. I note there were three other people there. Spock, Mccoy, and the youngest of the crew Chekov were there. I have to admit, he was kind of cute, but I kept my composer.

"I…I made my decision." I said simply causing everyone, minus Spock, Chekov and my dad to say,

"WHAT, YOU ALREADY DECIDED?" I just nodded; Kat and Jane looked at me.

"I…I chose to go with them." Chekov looked at me in interest, while my dad just nodded.

"Oh…" Kirk said, clearly shock. My friends on the other hand looked like they were on stun.

"I chose, because I know that you are always in my heart." Kat and Jane could not help but smile and tacked me with a bear hug.

"We will leave in two days, be ready." I nodded, Kirk was about to call Scotty when he saw a beer, "May I?" He asked my dad, who nodded and happily took one. Chekov came up to me.

"Hello, I'm Chekov…you're name is Ann right?" I nodded

"Hi, I am looking forward to work with you, gamma shift right?" He nodded, and I smiled. This was going to be a very interesting two days.


	3. Guitar Hero and T'Rin!

**Co: Just enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek the Original Series…or any Star Trek in that matter. :3**

**Warnings: Swearing, Craziness, the line 'I'm a doctor, not a…', and Oc's, and a bit of star war's again, I do not own. **

**NOTE: I can TRY to write things what Chekov says, but it's hard. -.-**

**A/N: Remember what Vulcanblood says: Only you can prevent werewolves. Talk to your doctor today about lycanthropism. Say NO to Drugs, Say YES to Peanut butter muffins.**

**Vulcanblood is my beta, so not all mistakes are mine. I just got her as my beta, so enjoy! Oh, and this is a chapter she wrote and T'Rin belongs to her.**

* * *

><p>Ann walked to the bridge with a nervous feeling in her stomach.<em> What if I screw this up? <em>Chekov had told her, "Not to vorry, nothing ever happens on gamma shift." And he was probably right, but that little tendril of _what if _was still in the back of her mind...

Ann walked onto the bridge, and instantly her doubts vanished. Chekov and Sulu were playing guitar hero on the main viewscreen, Lt. Steele was asleep at his post, and the science station was unattended, and waiting for her.

"_Ohhh oh! Livin' on a prayer!_ Come on Chekov! Sing with the music!" Sulu was singing in a surprisingly on-key tenor voice, while jamming out on his guitar. He was already beating Chekov by 500 points.

"I don't think so. Hey, Ann!" Chekov waved her over "I'm alwready screwed. Vant to try?" Ann grabbed the guitar and quickly pressed all possible buttons. _Screw._ She thought, but soon she was back on track and almost caught up to Sulu, and then she was in the lead, Pwning the high score, with Chekov chuckling in the back ground. But suddenly, something strange happened. The ship tilted ever so slightly, but not noticeably, until it got worse...

Ann slipped and fell over, when she noticed that something was terribly wrong.

"Oh. Damn... SULU! CHEKOV!" she yelled at them, "The whole freaking ship is tilted!"

They all looked to Lt. Steele, who was still fast asleep. His face was covered in drool. They shook him hard, and slapped him too, but he was as quiet as the dead.

"Engineering to bridge; Engineering to bridge! Come in you incompetent bastards! Engineering to bridge!"

Sulu blanched, it was T'Rin, and she was NOT happy.

"Bridge to Engineering, Sulu here"

"WHERE THE HELL IS STEELE? I WILL TAN HIS SORRY HIDE!"

"T'Rin! Calm, Down. Tell us how to fix it."

"Not a chance. I'm coming up there. T'Rin out."

Sulu moaned, and Chekov sat in the corner shaking. Steele fell out of his chair with a thump and a snore. Ann was confused, and a little scared. How bad could this T'Rin person be? She voiced her thoughts to the others.

"You havwen't seen fury unteel you meet T'Rin." Chekov shuddered and went back to gibbering in the corner.

The turbolift doors opened, and a furious and ticked off T'Rin walked through, a threatening look on her face.

"Where Is, STEELE?"

All fingers pointed to Steele, lying on the ground, snoring. T'Rin picked him up and bodily threw him away from the engineering console, where she sat down, and pushing buttons in no discernible pattern. She muttered random things from time to time like "damfool", "can't even stay awake" and "strawberry" every once and a while. Finally, she sighed with relief, and hit her head on the console. The ship was level once again.

"I will kill him when he wakes up."

Sulu cleared his throat.

"Lieutenant, this is junior officer White. She's is new here."

T'Rin's face instantly brightened. And she shook Ann's hand warmly.

"Hope you enjoy yourself!" she leaned in closer "But stay away from Chekov, or you just might find yourself at odds with a clever and connected adversary. Just a word of advice." she offered Ann a wink and a nod. T'Rin walked out of the bridge with a smile on her face, and a swagger in her step.

"I steele cannot understand vhat you see in her." observed Chekov, shaking his head.

"You don't have to." Sulu let out a deep sigh, with a dopey grin on his face.

Ann was still bewildered by the whole "Starship" experience, and had a look of awe and confusion on her face, her eyes wide, her mouth hanging open.

"Did she just have pointy ears?"

Chekov and Sulu turned to each other and burst out laughing.

"You got a lot to learn kid." Sulu clapped her on the back, and he and Chekov went back to guitar hero.


	4. Pocky, Pill's, and Diso Spock Oh my!

**Co: Just enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek the Original Series…or any Star Trek in that matter. :3**

**Warnings: Swearing, Craziness, the line 'I'm a doctor, not a…', and Oc's, and a bit of star war's again, I do not own. **

**NOTE: I can TRY to write things what Chekov says, but it's hard. -.-**

**Vulcanblood is my beta, so not all mistakes are mine. I just got her as my beta, so enjoy! T'Rin belongs to her.**

* * *

><p><em>Ann's Pov…<em>

It was my third week here and it's been fun yet tiring. I remember I left my pocky near my station so I quickly went to get it back. It was my only chocolate thing I brought. Sulu try to steal it from me from time to time, but I let him have one. Chekov had no idea what pocky was, and told him it was a biscuit stick coated with chocolate made in Japan. He said it was made in Russia after he ate it. I still have not told either of them about the pocky game. When I got to the Science Lab the pocky was gone and all the scientists were shaking. "What's wrong, why are you shaking…?" Then I thought of something, I really hope Spock had not got his hands on it…

"Mr. Spock…gotten his hands on that stuff you had…the chocolate covered stuff called pocky…and…and he ate some, then we told him to stop…then he WENT ALL CRAZY!" One of them cried. This was not good. I ran out of the room and started looking around the ship when I ran into T'Rin.

"Hey watch it! Where are you…oh hey Junior Officer White.?" She smiled warmly.

"One, please call me Ann." I said quickly.

"Ok, Ann what are you doing here?" I looked at her in almost panic

"Mr. Spock had gotten his hands on some chocolate covered Pocky." Her eyes widen at when Spock gotten his hand on chocolate, then we both turn our heads when we heard something.

"Come on, let's check it out." We started heading towards the sound in 2# Rec. Room. When we looked in, our mouths dropped. Mr. Spock, logical, emotionless Vulcan was in disco pants and with the other drunken people were singing, horribly.

"We HAVE to get Doctor Mccoy." We both nodded and literally ran towards the medical bay. "DOCTOR MCCOY," We shouted at the same time, he open the door casually and saw us two.

"What do you two want?" He asked, not knowing at all. Before T'Rin could say something I intervene.

"Doctor Mccoy, Mr. Spcok had some chocolate and now he is CRAZY!"

"He had chocolate…you're joking right?" T'Rin pulled him towards the 2# Rec. Room where Jim had his mouth wide open. When Mccoy looked in, his mouth was wide open.

* * *

><p><em>Mccoy's Pov…<em>

I could not believe my eyes. That green blooded hob-goblin was drunk as a skunk with at least twenty other people. "Bones…do you have…?" I just shook my head and looked at the two officers beside me.

"I left some of pocky in the labs while doing a test, I was trying to make a pill that could make Vulcan's have chocolate, but then he took some of it while my shift was up, and I didn't relies it in till it was too late!" When I heard pill that could Vulcan's have chocolate I felt like she was doing me a favor.

"How much longer till it's done?" I asked, thinking it would take two hours.

"I already have a prototype ready to go and a spray just in case they are already had chocolate, but at is also a prototype…"

"GET IT," She slightly back up but nodded just the same and ran to the Science Lab's. When she came back with the prototype Mr. Spock was in a conga line. "Do you have it?" I asked eagerly, even though I already knew she had it. She held it up with a smile.

"Right here, only one spray for now, we don't know if it works!" She said worried, but I was a doctor not a scientist who make's them. So I had to listen to her when Mr. Spock came up to us with a dopy smile, I pulled him out and spray him with the stuff. He was kind of loopy, but getting better. I spray it on him again, and it worked like a charm, even though he had that hangover. "Hey, I'm a genus!" She smiled happily.

* * *

><p><em>Ann's Pov…<em>

"Do those pill's work?" T'Rin asked with curiosity. With that conclusion I think she is part Vulcan.

"I think so, but I need a test…" With that she took out of my hand and swallowed it. Man I was glad I left the other three back in the lab.

"Give it to me." I hand her some chocolate, while Spock was yelling at Mccoy and Kirk for why he was wearing disco clothes while the rest of the crew in there was asleep. When she ate the chocolate, nothing happen after awhile, I shrugged and went to the poor doctor.

"Hey Doctor Mccoy, T'Rin was kind enough to try the pill's and they work!" He smiled brightly while Spock was confused.

"Thank god," He said as he smiled. T'Rin came over to us calmly and said she feels fine and chocolate is good. That's when Chekov came up to me.

"Uh, vhen I vook up Pocvy, I sav something called the Pocvy Game, vhat is that? Can you shov me hov to play it?" I turn a really dark red while T'Rin started laughing along with Mccoy and Kirk. This will be a LONG day.


End file.
